


Didn't Come For A Fight, But I Will Fight 'til The End

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: Keith and the Blade of Marmora [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Just a little bit), Aftercare, Biting, Breathplay, D/s undertones, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Minor One-Sided Attraction, NOT Dubcon, Rough Sex, Scenting, Slow Burn, don't worry Keith's into it, possessive, well as slow as a one-shot can be but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: While on a diplomatic mission with Kolivan, Keith gets hit on by one of the local aliens.  Worried about losing allies, Keith isn't as firm about turning the alien down as he would normally be.  Kolivan lets him know exactly what he thinks of that when they get back to their ship.





	Didn't Come For A Fight, But I Will Fight 'til The End

**Author's Note:**

> *squints* ...this is an awful lot of set-up work just to make two fictional characters bone.
> 
> Inspired by [ this ](http://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/post/169361958904/imagine-kolivan-and-keith-having-a-diplomatic) post on tumblr.
> 
> The only dub-con is some flirting from a very pushy alien that Keith is not into. The sex with Kolivan is rough, but consensual. *thumbs up*

“Are you sure I’m really the best person to be bringing on this mission?”  Keith crossed his arms, looking doubtfully down at the screen in front of him.  “I’m not the most… diplomatic.”  

“I would not bring you if I did not have faith in your abilities.”  Kolivan told him.  He switched off the hyperdrive and manually steered the small pod toward the red planet they were approaching.  “Besides, these people are wary of Galra, even those who are part of the resistance.  Your physical appearance may set them at ease.”  

Keith scrolled back up to the top of his briefing memo and started reading through it again, hoping if he did so he would commit it to memory.  There were an awful lot of economics words littered throughout the reading, which didn’t interest him in the slightest, but from his understanding of it, this planet was rich in iron and precious gems, and was on the fence about joining the Galra Empire, so the Blade was sending Kolivan and Keith to help sway them over to the side of the resistance.  Keith didn’t think he had much skill in the persuading department -- Pidge said he “dumped all his skill points into agility instead of charisma”, whatever that meant -- so he had some doubts about being the best man for the job.  But, he supposed he was the least Galra-looking member of the Blade of Marmora, at least physically.  Hopefully that would be enough to convince the Uokketians to join their side.  

According to the briefing memo in front of him, the leaders and iron-trading intergalactic business tycoons had invited them to a fancy gala being thrown in honor of their new year festivities.  The two of them were dressed to impress, Galra-style, with Keith in a smaller version of Kolivan’s ceremonial tunic that he wore over his armor, blades tucked into their belts.  At the request of their hosts, they left their masks off and hoods down.  

Keith tapped the button to dismiss the screen as they entered the planet’s atmosphere.  This was just as important as any infiltration or intelligence-gathering mission, so he would try his best to complete it successfully.  He just had to nod and smile, engage some aliens in chit-chat, look interested, and keep his blade within reach just in case things went sideways.  He could do that.  Just do what Allura would do.  How ironic, that he would be emulating her while she pretended to be him in the Voltron show, he thought wryly.  

Kolivan landed the pod where they were directed to, and the two of them exited into the bright sunlight.  As Keith followed a few steps behind Kolivan, he noticed the blue-skinned aliens’ judgemental glares morphed into confusion as their eyes took in his appearance, and a few started whispering behind their hands.  He glanced up at Kolivan and found the set of his jaw was tight, eyes fixed straight ahead.  Keith was tempted to reassure him or glare pointedly at the rude aliens, but held himself back for the sake of their mission.  He knew it hurt Kolivan when the people they were trying to help treated him and the rest of the Blades like the enemy, as if they were no better than the Empire just because they were the same species.  

Keith straightened his shoulders and smoothed out his frown.  If his presence could help the Uokketians realize that not all Galra were bad and that they could be trusted, then he would be the best damned diplomat in this galaxy.  Anything to win their allegiance, and to make things easier for Kolivan.  

The crowd of blue-skinned aliens parted for a portly-looking alien in an expensive suit and tall hat.  Even without the hat, he stood taller than Keith, although he still had nothing on Kolivan’s height.  “I presume you are the delegation from the Sword of Marmorite?”  He asked, looking Kolivan up and down with the pinched expression of someone who had smelled something sour.  

“I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora,” Kolivan corrected gently.  “This is Keith, a member of my group and former paladin of Voltron.  It is an honor to make your acquaintance.”  He sank to one knee and bowed his head, just as he had upon meeting Allura, and Keith quickly copied him.  The back of his neck prickled uncomfortably at being so exposed, but he held the bow as long as Kolivan did.  He knew this was less about showing respect than it was about earning trust.  

“Hmph.  Rise, I am merely a courier.”  The alien said, but his eyes seemed to be studying them closely.  There was no doubt in Keith’s mind that he would be reporting back to whomever he served.  “I have been tasked with showing you to the Great Hall, where the gala is taking place.  The Council and high-ranking members of the Chamber of Intergalactic Commerce are waiting there.  Follow me.”  

The two of them got to their feet and followed their guide.  Ordinarily, Keith knew he would walk a few steps behind Kolivan, who far out-ranked him, but Kolivan had instructed him to walk at his right-hand side in hopes of impressing the Uokketians with their distinctly not-Galra-looking member walking beside the leader.  Their guide led them to a large, ornate building that glittered silver in the sunlight, as if it had been made of the same iron the planet prided itself on.  The heavy-looking doors swung open to admit them to a red and black marble-tiled lobby that looked like the inside of an old bank, with gold and silver vines climbing up the walls and a glittering chandelier hanging from the ceiling.  Across from them were two more blue-skinned aliens standing at attention in front of a set of ornate doors.  

The courier paused in front of the doors, and turned back to them.  “This is as… presentable, as you get?”  He asked, eyes flicking up and down as he assessed them.    

Keith mentally stomped down the urge to punch him square in the jaw.

“I apologize if our clothes seem plain.”  Kolivan said carefully.  “Fine robes and gems are more a hindrance in our line of work.”  

“I suppose.”  The courier gestured for the servants to open the doors, revealing a large an elegant hall filled with people dressed to the nines in clothes that would put top-line runway fashion models to shame.  Conversation faded quickly into silence as the doors swung open, eyes locking on the new arrivals.

The courier cleared his throat. “I humbly introduce to the Council of Uokket and the esteemed Chamber of Intergalactic Commerce, the delegation from the Blade of Marmora!”  He announced in a loud, booming voice.  

Kolivan sank to his knee in a bow once more, Keith following suit.  “Greetings.  I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora.”

“And I am Keith, member of the Blade of Marmora and former Red Paladin of Voltron.”  Keith added, thanking the stars that his voice sounded much steadier than he felt.  

“We are honored to make your acquaintance, and thank you for this opportunity to meet with you.”  Kolivan finished, and the two of them got to their feet again.  

The Uokketians said nothing.  They simply stared, their eyes flicking between the two Blades or glancing from one to another with a mixture of judgement, distrust, and fascination. Keith felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up the longer they stared at him.  Then, as if by some unspoken cue, they all went back to their conversations, although several of them continued to slide sneaking looks at the two newest arrivals.  

“We should split up, to appear more approachable.”  Kolivan told him quietly.  “I’ll take the left side of the hall, you take the right.  Be polite, and remind them that siding with the coalition and toppling Zarkon’s command will have economic benefits as well as political and social.  Do not turn down any food they offer you; they will see it as a great offense.”

Keith nodded, then chuckled.  At Kolivan’s questioning look, he explained.  “Every other mission, you tell me to not engage.  Now, that’s exactly what we have to do.”

The corner of Kolivan’s mouth lifted in a wry smile.  “Precisely.”  

The two went their separate ways, and Keith scanned the crowd of aliens, willing himself to have the courage to strike up a conversation with the friendliest group.  Or, at the very least, the group with the least open animosity.  It definitely didn’t help that all of these tall, snooty-looking blue aliens were decked out in bejeweled suits, flowing robes, and exquisite gowns, like a prom night meets the Met Gala.  Keith felt even more out of place, his Blade dress uniform plain against the glittering gems stitched to shimmering fabrics fit for royals.  Why couldn’t more aliens be like the Olkari, and be at one with nature?  He would much rather go back to the peace and quiet of the Olkarian forest.  

Steeling himself, Keith squared his shoulders and fixed what he hoped was a friendly smile on his face as he approached a nearby group, who were all watching him.  He was intercepted by a hand grabbing his shoulder, and it took every ounce of self-restraint not to reach for his knife as he was spun around.  “Oh my, look at these quaint clothes!”  The alien who had grabbed him exclaimed to her friends.  She tugged on the shoulder of the tunic he wore over his armor while another alien turned over his arm and examined the glowing accents on his gauntlet.  

“Um, hello,” Keith cleared his throat.  Kolivan told him to be professional.  “I mean, greetings--”

The women in front of him giggled.  “He even talks like an alien!”  

“I’m not a--” Keith cut himself off.  Technically, he  _ was _ the alien, in a way.  

“And he doesn’t have fangs!”  Another one tilted her head, and her jewel-encrusted earrings swung and caught the light from the overhead chandeliers.  “Or do you?”  

“Nope, no fangs.”  Keith opened his mouth slightly to show them.  He had learned the hard way not to bare his teeth in a smile when Regris clocked him across the face thinking Keith had been showing aggression in response to his joke. The women gathered around let out sounds of awe that left him feeling like a show animal on display, so he closed his mouth.

“You’re quite different than we were expecting.”  One of them said as she straightened her shawl, a flimsy, iridescent thing stitched with golden thread and weighted with rubies.  “Considerably less… purple.”  

“We were expecting someone Galra.”  Another made a face, and the rest of them twittered in obvious distaste at the word.

“Well, I am part Galra.”  Keith said.  How much, they didn’t need to know.  That was Kolivan’s order; empathize with them, draw them over, and make them see that not all Galra were their enemy.

They gasped and bombarded him with exclamations of “no!” “are you truly?” “you  _ can’t _ be!”

“I am,” Keith repeated.  “I’m part Galra, and in no way loyal to the Empire.  There are lots of us in the resistance coalition.  The Blade of Marmora is made up entirely of Galra and half-Galra.”

“But all Galra are evil!”  One said, frowning.  “They threaten to take our planet by force unless we trade with them!”  

“Zarkon is evil, and those who follow him and willfully do his bidding are just as bad.”  Keith said.  “But there are many who resist him.  Regular people, like me.  And like you.”

“Like us…” the one in the glittering green dress laughed.  “There is no one in the galaxy that is like us.  That was a funny joke.  Come, we must introduce you to our friends.”  

Having no choice but to follow, Keith let himself get towed around by the arm over to another group of aliens.  And thus began a long several hours of mingling and repeating his claim of Galra blood as he tried to sway people’s opinions of the coalition.  As he made his way around to different groups, he began to notice patterns; those who wore velvet robes and heavy livery chains of rose-gold and blue zircon gemstones seemed to be members of the Council of Uokket, a parliament sort of body tasked with making the laws and policies of the planet.  They appeared to be a cautious lot, but many made hints that they thought an alliance with the coalition would be for the best.  On the other hand, those who were lavishly dressed -- sometimes to the point of being ridiculous -- were the trading tycoons their intel had warned about, the ones who had the power and money to sway the Council’s decisions to be in their favor.  They were interested in striking a deal with the Galra, or whoever would give them the most money for their planet’s iron and resources.  Unlike their council counterparts, they didn’t care about the ethics of trading with a warmongering and power-hungry empire like the Galra, and Keith’s stories about everything he had seen -- the enslavement of the Olkari, the near-destruction of the Balmera… -- did nothing to impress or sway them.  They only began to listen when he posited the idea that the slaughter of entire species would mean that many less people able to do business with them.  What he  _ really  _ wanted to do was grab these foolish, greedy aliens, shake them by the shoulders, and shout that people were  _ dying  _ all across the galaxy and they could do something to  _ help _ , damn it!  What he ended up doing, though, was nearly grinding his teeth in frustration while he smiled tightly and countered their apathetic reasoning as firmly as politeness allowed.   

After being there just a few hours, Keith was tired, frustrated, and wanted nothing more than to get back in that pod with Kolivan and return to the base.  He scarcely had a chance to check on the other Blade, apart from quick glances across the hall where Kolivan was doing his own mingling.  A spark of jealousy shot through his irritated nerves when he noticed that the Uokketians were still keeping a respectable distance from Kolivan even as they spoke to him, whereas nearly everyone who spoke to Keith touched him or invaded his personal space in some way, whether it was by tugging on his clothes, inspecting his armor, or peering at his ‘strangely round’ ears.  After a certain amount of awed exclamations about his height, lack of fangs, and blunt, clawless nails, he was pretty sure the difference in treatment stemmed from not looking as intimidating as Kolivan and other Galra.  Not for the first time, he cursed his mostly-human heritage; absolutely useless out in space.  

A number of the Uokketians also gave him strange little objects that he didn’t know what to do with until he saw someone pop one of them into their mouth and realized that they were little alien hors d'oeuvres: tiny puffs and pastries and rolls and blobs that he didn’t want to know quite what they were, to be honest.  He couldn’t tell if people were just giving him food to shut him up, or if it seemed to seal an informal kind of alliance of sorts; he was getting mixed messages from the aliens in question.  Heeding Kolivan’s advice, though, he ate everything he was given and made sure to thank them, which they seemed to like.  At the very least, his acquiescence made them more agreeable to listen to his stories about the coalition.

After a while, Keith couldn’t help but notice that one alien in particular seemed to be following him from group to group.  With a purple, flowered hat perched on his head, gold and silver glitter stars scattered across his deep cerulean-colored cheeks, a bejeweled tunic embroidered with gold, and a cape of what looked like purple and teal peacock feathers cascading down his back, Keith pegged him as one of the trading tycoons, albeit a younger one.  Or perhaps he was the son of one, climbing his family’s coat-tails toward wealth and success without ever having touched an iron processing plant in his life.  Either way, he was a shadow trailing after Keith as he moved around the room, sometimes waiting a minute or so before joining the new group as if he thought that would throw Keith off his trail.  He didn’t say much, just watched him unabashedly as he sipped at his drink and sometimes handed Keith an hors d’oeuvre that, as far as Keith could tell, he was socially obligated to eat.  The look of smug satisfaction the guy gave him every time he did it, though, was starting to get on his nerves.  No one else did that.  

When talk of the coalition faded into a discussion of some technological updates to ore mining equipment, Keith quietly excused himself from the group he was with and made a beeline for a gilded trash can to throw away a toothpick left over from a tiny mini sandwich that he knew Hunk would have gushed over.  He noticed, as he left, that his Uokketian shadow excused himself as well, hurrying after Keith.  Figuring this guy would follow him to the next group, Keith dropped his toothpick in the trash can as he cast a look around for Kolivan, who he spotted conversing with some members of the Council.  Keith, admittedly, was looking more at Kolivan when he turned around, and as such, nearly walked right into his Uokketian shadow who was right behind him.  

“Uh, hi?”  Keith blinked, taking a step back and narrowly avoiding walking back into the trash can.  

“Greetings, Keith, member of the Blade of Marmora and former Red Paladin of Voltron.”  The guy clearly thought he was being slick by having memorized Keith’s self-introduction.  If only it didn’t made him sound so creepy.  “I don’t believe we’ve met.  I am Xel, heir to the Uohsiuzik family, richest in all of Uokket.”

If that was supposed to impress Keith, it certainly didn’t work.  If anything, it only cemented his sour opinion of the guy.  “Nice to meet you.”  He replied, forcing his lips into a smile that he knew couldn’t possibly reach his eyes.  

“May I interest you in a drink?”  Xel asked.  

Keith took a moment to consider it.  He hadn’t talked with anyone one-on-one this evening, and he didn’t really want to.  But he could always steer this guy back into a group setting.  And he  _ was  _ pretty thirsty; he had been given quite a lot of food, but so far nothing to drink.  “Sure.”  

Xel smiled broadly, the star-shaped pieces of glitter on his cheeks sparkling with the movement.  “Excellent.  Come, this way to the bar.”  He touched Keith’s shoulder as if to guide him in the right direction -- unnecessary, as Keith could  _ see  _ the bar just across the room -- and steered him over to the bar.  The alien plucked up a champagne flute filled with bubbling, pale blue liquid and topped with a purple flower, and offered it to Keith with a flourish.  

Keith eyed the drink doubtfully, remembering the last time he had tried an alien drink; the nunvil, back on Arus.  But, he supposed if it was rude to turn down food, it was probably also rude to turn down drinks, so he took a small sip of the beverage.  It did, in fact, taste a bit like champagne, with a fruity twist.  Not bad, as far as alien edibles went.  

“So, tell me,” Xel swirled his own drink lightly in his hand.  “What makes you a ‘former’ paladin of Voltron?  Surely one as handsome as you couldn’t be let go from such a position.”

“We ended up with six paladins and five lions.”  Keith decided he didn’t need to know the specifics of how Shiro had gone missing, Allura had become a paladin, half of them had switched lions, and then they had found Shiro.  “My duties were split between piloting the Black Lion and being with the Blade of Marmora, so Shiro took over the Black Paladin position again and I went to work with the Blade full-time.”  He frowned.  “And looks don’t have anything to do with it, by the way.”  

“That must be so.  I have seen those Voltron Show tele-casts, and you are far more beautiful than the one they call Shiro.”  Xel chuckled and patted Keith’s chest playfully.  Keith’s frown deepened, offended on behalf of both Shiro and Voltron as a whole.  

“Voltron isn’t just a show.”  He told him.  “It’s a powerful weapon, and the only thing strong enough to take down Zarkon himself.”  

“Of course, of course,” Xel pressed another hors d'oeuvre into his hand as if to placate him.  Keith wanted to chuck the damn thing at his head.  “And did you leave anyone back on your planet?  Family, perhaps, or a lover?”

“I have no attachments there, no.”  Keith said tightly.  Great, like he needed to be reminded of that.  

“Oh, then you must be terribly lonely,” Xel stepped closer and rested a hand on his shoulder.  

“Why on Earth would I be lonely?”  Keith asked, taken aback by the question just enough to answer frankly.  “I’ve got the Blade, and Team Voltron.”  

“‘On Earth’, what a peculiar phrase!”  Xel chuckled just a little too loud to be believable.  “Is that from your planet?”      

Keith released a tense sigh through his nose and took another swig of space-champagne.  This was going to be a very long evening.

~~~

Kolivan’s mood seemed to grow more sour every time Keith glanced over at him.  He continued to speak with the Uokketians, who likely attributed the tense set of his jaw and the subtle twist of his frown as just him being Galra, but Keith knew him better.  He was angry.  At what, Keith didn’t know.  Xel managed to keep him occupied for the rest of the evening, constantly touching his waist or running a hand along his shoulder or giving him more hors d’oeuvres, so he wasn’t able to slip over to Kolivan’s side and listen in on the conversation for anything that might be the subject of the Blade leader’s ire.  The aliens he was talking to seemed to all be in high spirits, though, so he couldn’t imagine what what might be upsetting Kolivan.

“Another drink, my lovely little ingot?”  Xel’s voice -- far too close to his ear -- drew his attention away from Kolivan yet again.  He turned to him, trying very hard not to scowl at the alien that had quickly grown from a nuisance to a real thorn in Keith’s side.  Quite literally, he thought, scalp prickling as Xel slid a hand around his waist for the upteempth time that night.  Keith had been trying to move them towards the crowd of mingling guests, but Xel kept them off in an otherwise deserted corner of the room, trapping him between the wall, Xel himself, and a large potted plant.  And he had been calling him ‘little ingot’ for the past hour or so.  Keith supposed that on a mining planet, the phrase was meant to be a term of endearment, but the insinuation that Keith was ‘little’ or in any way belonged to Xel was grating on his nerves.  He would have decked him at least an hour ago, if it wasn’t for the fact that Xel was the son of one of the wealthiest families on Uokket, and thus likely had a significant amount of power.  He was a nuisance, but it was too risky to make an enemy of him.  

“You seem tense,” Xel purred, other hand smoothing along his shoulder.  “Can I interest you in some wine?”

“Do you have anything without alcohol in it?”  Keith asked tersely.  He hadn’t had any since that glass of weak space-champagne, and was aiming to keep it that way.  He couldn’t afford to get drunk on a mission, and certainly not with this guy around.  “Maybe some water?”

“Water,” Xel repeated with a chuckle that Keith knew by now was condescending.  “Is that a beverage from your planet?  How quaint.”  He plucked two flutes of some sort of pink liquid off the tray of a passing waiter.  “Here, you must try this wine.  It is from my family’s celler and is simply divine.”  

Keith took the glass, but had no intention of drinking it.  When Xel looked at him expectantly, he lifted the glass to his lips and pretended to drink, but really only wet his lips.  “Fruity.”  He said, based on the cloying smell.     

The hand on his waist slipped lower, to his hip.  “You must be terribly tired, running around the galaxy on missions.  Perhaps you should take a break.  I have a villa in the countryside we could go to…”

“Well, we’re kind of fighting a war right now.”  Keith said dryly.  “But thanks for the offer.”

“This war has been going on for ten thousand years,” Xel flapped a hand carelessly before tracing one of the glowing lines on Keith’s armor that ran across his pectoral, the action making his skin crawl.  “Surely even brave warriors need to take a break once in a while--”

Keith was spared having to respond to that by a portly man in a glittering gold suit coming up and slapping Xel on the back heartily.  “There you are, son!  What are you doing, off skulking in the corner like this?  You’re missing out on the party!”  

With Xel’s attention diverted, Keith quickly emptied his wine into the potted plant next to him.  

Xel shot a pointed look at the man, but based on the ruddiness of his cheeks and the half-drained drink his hand, it went unnoticed.  “I was not  _ skulking _ , Father.  I was merely engaging in a private conversation with Keith.”  He said as he turned a false smile toward Keith again.  His gaze settled on the now-empty glass in Keith’s hand and his smile slipped for a fraction of a second before he caught himself.  His grip on Keith’s waist tightened marginally.

Keith turned a beaming smile on his golden-clad savior, thanking the stars he had heard enough from his previous conversations to steer this one in a new direction.  “Mr. Uohsiuzik, wasn’t it?  Tell me, what do you think of that new ore-melting furnace people have been talking about?”

“Oh well I think it’s a completely unnecessary advancement,” the man chuckled.  “We didn’t get where we are today by changing our ways every few decaphoebes, you know!  Why, I was just telling Kaljax-- oh look, there he is over there…” 

Keith let the older man steer him back to the center of the hall where more people were still milling about.  Xel followed close behind, fuming silently.  

For the rest of the evening, Keith forced himself to smile and play the part of the perfect diplomat, and most importantly, to stay in conversation with at least one or two people at all times.  As far as he could tell, that was the only way to make sure Xel couldn’t get him alone again.  It was exhausting work, and he talked himself in circles so many times with so many people that he actually started to understand the intricacies of Uokketian iron trade, but it was far more preferable than being constantly hit on.  Still, he couldn’t seem to shake Xel off permanently.  The young socialite was constantly resting a hand on his shoulder or winding an arm around his waist, pressing annoyingly close to him whenever it seemed Keith was ignoring him.  Every touch made his skin crawl and his scalp prickle, and Keith dug his nails into the palm of his hand as he reminded himself that Xel undeniably held considerable sway in these circles, and was not someone he could afford to piss off.      

A bell rang through the hall and the chatter died down as a man whom Keith had identified as the spokesperson of the Council stood up on the raised platform at the front of the hall.  Keith breathed a sigh of relief when the man announced that the night’s festivities were drawing to a close.  The relief was only temporary, though; it seemed there were a few dry, dull speeches to get through, and Xel insisted on keeping his hand on the small of his back throughout all of them.  The spokesperson skillfully danced around the subject of the possibility of joining the coalition, thanking the two of them for coming without giving an indication of their decision.  Keith found himself growing bored partway through the speech, wondering how a person could possibly talk for nearly a dozen minutes without actually saying much of anything.  To occupy himself, he glanced around the room and spotted Kolivan some distance away.  The other Blade was glaring murderously in his direction, but Keith couldn’t tell what he was looking at because of his pupiless, glowing eyes.  Keith subtly looked behind over his shoulder, but didn’t see anything amiss.  Yet when he looked back, Kolivan was still glaring in his direction.  

What was Kolivan so angry about, Keith wondered.  The night seemed to have gone fairly well; after all, they had managed to sway the Council members from firmly denying any association with the coalition to “adjourning in a session at a later date to discuss the possibility”, so that was a bit promising…

Keith froze as the hand on the small of his back slipped down to rest just above the top of his butt.  Every fiber of his being screamed to slap Xel or at least pull away from him, but he knew he couldn’t do anything without drawing attention to himself.  He grit his teeth, willing the spokesperson on stage to hurry up and end his stupid speech.  The night was almost over.  All he had to do was put up with this for a little while longer, and he and Kolivan could leave in this planet’s good graces and hopefully convince them to join the coalition.  Just a little bit longer… 

“...And that concludes our gala!”  The spokesperson declared.  “Again, thank you all for attending, and thank you to the delegation of the Blade of Marmora.  Olzax will show you back to your ship--” 

Keith grabbed the opportunity to step out of Xel’s reach.  He thanked a few of the people he had been talking with that night as he quickly made his way through the crowd towards Kolivan, who was doing the same but with an unusual air of curtness.  

“Wait, Keith, perhaps I could get your communicator number--” Xel reached for him.

“Don’t have one.  Sorry.”  Keith sidestepped him and hurried after Kolivan as the older Blade stormed out of the hall, the servant who was supposed to be showing them to their pod hustling after them.  They didn’t really need the guidance, as it was a straight shot out of the building to their pod.  

Kolivan walked quickly towards the pod, and Keith had to jog to even keep up.  Keith frowned at the back of the Blade leader’s head; what had gotten into him?  Sure, they were both eager to leave this planet, but he didn’t have to practically ignore Keith like this.  He only just barely managed to get inside the doorway before Kolivan slammed his hand on the button with more force than necessary to simply close the doors.  

“Hey!”  Keith called out, angry.  Kolivan ignored him and stormed up to the front of the ship.  Before Keith could make it to the cockpit, Kolivan was lifting off and Keith had only a moment to grab hold of the bar fixed to the wall before the whole pod suddenly turned sideways.  Keith grunted and hung on to the bar, not eager to get sent flying backwards and slam into the back of the pod.  “ _ Hey! _ ”  He shouted against the roar of the thrusters around them.  “You didn’t--  _ augh _ !”  He broke off and kicked the wall in frustration.  It was a battle against gravity to even maintain his grip on the bar.  Fucking quiznak on a stick, what was Kolivan’s problem?  Keith let out a grunt and hooked his arm around the safety bar, feet scrabbling for purchase against the wall.  He managed to dig the toes of his boots into a groove alongside a cargo hold drawer, but he wasn’t sure how long his grip would last.  

Through the doorway to the cockpit, Keith watched the blue sky outside the windshield deepen to black as they sped through the last layers of the atmosphere.  “Would be nice if you could slow down and let me get to my seat!”  Keith called, clinging to the safety bar and thoroughly pissed off.  He was going to force Kolivan to watch Coran’s old space-travel safety videos the second they got back.

Kolivan ignored him and kept his hands on the controls.  Keith’s arms were beginning to ache from holding on.  He wondered if he let go and just let himself fall to the back of the pod, would he be able to catch himself on his feet or would the force of it break both his ankles?  Suddenly the pod slammed to a halt and Keith went flying forward, whacking his head against the floor as he fell.  “What the  _ hell _ , Kolivan?!”  Keith shouted, angry.  

He picked himself up and found that they had stopped.  Outside the windshield lay the endless vast blackness of space, the stars stagnant now that they weren’t in hyperdrive.  Keith only had a moment to take in the view, though, before Kolivan got to his feet and stormed out of the cockpit.  The larger Blade hauled him up to his feet by the back of his collar and slammed him into the wall, and any angry accusations Keith had for him turned into a gasp as the breath was knocked out of his lungs.  

“You…” Kolivan growled lowly as he pushed Keith into the wall.  “You let him put his hands  _ all over you _ …”  The words were followed by Kolivan’s own hands gripping Keith’s waist hard enough to leave bruises.

Keith froze, his eyes widening.  Oh.   _ Oh _ .  So  _ that  _ was what had been bothering Kolivan all night?  He dropped his gaze, averting his eyes to the side.  “I… I thought, if I let him, the alliance--”

“Don’t.”  Kolivan’s hands tightened around his biceps, claws pressing dangerously enough to make him gasp.  “Don’t ever  _ let _ anyone…”  He pushed his face into the crook of Keith’s throat, roughly nuzzling the junction of his shoulder and neck as he shoved open the front of the tunic over his armor.  A clawed hand came up and yanked down the zipper at the back of his suit, then pulled the fabric down enough to bare his shoulder.  Keith felt his knees go weak as hot, wet breath ghosted over his skin and sharp incisors poised over the healed bite mark scar on the meat of his shoulder.  A perfect match.  “You’re  _ mine _ .”  With a growl, Kolivan bit down, hard, right over the mating mark.  

Keith shouted at the burst of pain and adrenaline and sudden, hot need that coursed through him.  He went limp in Kolivan’s hold, save for one arm that reached around him and pressed him closer by the back of his neck.  A deep, possessive rumble rose in the larger Galra’s chest and vibrated through Keith where his jaw was clamped tight around him, dragging a whine out of the back of his throat.  Kolivan pulled back enough to lick a roughened tongue over the wound, but he didn’t spend as much time healing it as he usually did.  Keith could already tell it was going to be sore the next day, an aching reminder.  

Keith felt the hard line of Kolivan’s cheekbone rub against the side of his throat and obligingly bared his neck to let him scent him.  He couldn’t smell anything there, but he knew other Galra could.  If only the Uokketians could, too.  Kolivan fisted a hand in his hair and tugged his head to the other side to scent there as well, while his other hand gripped Keith’s waist roughly.  “I was so close to ripping his hands off of you and having you right there in front of everyone, alliance be damned.”  Kolivan told him.  Keith gasped as the hand raked down his hip and the top of his thigh, claws nearly tearing the fabric of his suit.  

A harsh breath left Keith in a rush like a laugh at the image of the abject shock and horror on Xel’s obnoxiously-perfect face as the socialite watched Kolivan shove Keith up against the gilded wall and rail him in front of everyone, hard enough to topple the tower of space-champagne flutes stacked on the bar and send them crashing to the marble floor in a mess of jagged glass.  “M-maybe next time, you should.”  He said, breath hitching.  

Kolivan let out a snarl and pushed him harder into the wall.  “Maybe  _ you  _ should learn to tell any alien who dares to lay a hand on you that you’re off-limits.”  He nipped at the side of Keith’s throat hard enough to draw another gasp out of him.  “Or do you need a reminder?”  He growled lowly, grabbing between Keith’s legs and cupping him.  

“I know who I belong to.”  Keith hooked a leg over Kolivan’s hip and ground into the other Blade’s hand.  He tugged against the hand pinning his wrist to the wall and groaned when it tightened its grip, keeping him pinned.  

“Then don’t let them put their hands on you.”  Kolivan pushed his thumb into Keith’s mound hard enough to hurt and leave Keith squirming at the too-much stimulation.  Pulling back for a moment, he found the hidden zipper at the apex of his suit’s thighs and tugged it down.  Keith cried out as Kolivan pushed one finger inside him right away.  The burn of the stretch eased as he thrust shallowly, spreading the growing slick around to aid his progress.   Keith’s head fell back with a groan when a second finger was pushed in before he was ready.  Kolivan licked a long line up his exposed throat and followed it up by scenting him again, rubbing his cheek and forehead against Keith’s skin like he was trying to push his scent into him.  He let go of Keith’s wrist in order to drag the tips of his claws across his shoulder and down to the center of his chest, pressing him into the wall as his thumb ran over the glowing violet accents on his chestplate.  “You are  _ mine _ .”  He growled lowly, thrusting his fingers in deep.  

Keith choked on a gasp as pleasure bloomed hot in his gut at the words.  One hand fisted in the fabric of Kolivan’s tunic, the straight lines of the geometric pattern twisting between his fingers as he tried to tug him closer.  Kolivan wouldn’t budge, pinning him against the wall while he slid a third finger inside him.  The stretch burned, the sensation skirting the line between pleasure and pain and wrenching another gasp from his lungs.  

Keith hooked the fingers of his free hand into the gauntlet of the hand that pressed against his chest.  He could tell Kolivan was indulging him; if he wanted to, the larger Galra could easily overpower him, but he let Keith tug his hand up his sternum until it curled around his throat.  Keith’s breath hitched, his chin forced up by the width of Kolivan’s hand alone.  His fingers were so long that he could keep him pinned and still have room to spare, so Keith knew he was in no danger of pressing too hard.  It was just enough to flirt with the edge of being too much, the pressure making his blood sing and his head buzz.  Kolivan scissored the fingers inside him, spreading him obscenely wide and leaning down to swallow Keith’s loud moan as he claimed his mouth.  

“Leader, pl--  _ ah! _ \-- please!”  Keith begged, rocking his hips down on the fingers.  

“Please what?”  Kolivan let go of Keith’s neck and rubbed his thumb and forefinger against his collarbone, teasing at the flushed column of his throat.  

Keith threw his head back with a groan.  “Fuck me, mark me, fill me up… I want any alien who gets within five feet of me to know that you’ve claimed me,  _ please _ !”  

Kolivan let out a low rumble of satisfaction and ripped his fingers out, a trail of slick clinging to them.  He dragged his wet fingers up the side of Keith’s throat while he licked and scented the other side.  Keith might not be able to smell Galra pheromones, but he knew after this he would  _ definitely  _ smell like sex.  He arched into the touch, relishing the press of sharp incisors to his throat.  “Kolivan… Leader, please…”  He trailed off into a whine.

Kolivan grabbed him around the shoulders and yanked him away from the wall.  Spinning him around, he shoved him to his knees on the floor of the pod and knocked his thighs apart with his own knees.  One hand slipped between the two of them to unsheath his cock, and the other pinned Keith’s wrists together above his head.  “Who do you belong to?”  He growled in his ear, licking over the mating mark.  

“You!”  Keith gasped.  His back arched as the spade-shaped tip parted his lips and slid in easily.  He could feel the other cock below the first, rubbing against his sex eagerly.  

“Good boy,” Kolivan let out a low rumble of satisfaction that shook through Keith where he was pressed underneath him.  He licked over the mating mark again before rubbing his cheek against it to scent it.  “You belong to the Blade.  No one else may touch you.”  

“Leader, please… both…” Keith groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.  He couldn’t take much more of that second cock rubbing teasingly over his sheathed cock.  His fingers curled into a fist against the floor, nails scraping against the metal.  

“Eager.”  Kolivan chuckled lowly.  “They are yours.”  With that, he lined his other cock up and slid in alongside the first.  Keith cried out at the stretch that was almost too much to bear.  The bumps that ran along each cock rubbed against his inner walls as Kolivan slowly sank into him, gripping Keith’s hips to keep him from squirming.  Once he was buried to the hilt, he paused to let him adjust, pushing his nose and cheeks against the back of Keith’s neck and what was exposed of his shoulders with the half-undone suit.  “You,” Kolivan nipped at his right shoulder. “Are,” his left.  “ _ Mine _ .”  He licked a broad stripe up the back of Keith’s neck, tongue making the hairs there stand up all ruffled.  

“Yours…” Keith breathed, arching back against the heavy weight pinning him down.  Kolivan took that as his signal to start, pulling out slowly and letting the bumps along his cocks rub over him, until just the tips of his cocks were resting just inside Keith’s slit.  Then he snapped his hips forward, and Keith let out a shout that felt like it had been punched straight from his gut from the thick cocks cleaving him in two.  Kolivan pressed down on him as he started fucking him with a fast, unrelenting pace, pounding him into the floor as the force of his thrusts shook the entire pod.  Keith threw his head back just to feel the delicious way his throat pressed against the metal floor with every thrust.

Keith didn’t last long, all the sensations snowballing quickly until they exploded inside of him.  He came with a wordless shout as his vision whited out and his walls clamped around the cocks still pounding into him.  Kolivan didn’t let up; if anything, he went harder and faster into the tightening heat.  Keith let out a whine, his bunt nails scraping against the floor as he curled his hand into a fist.  He writhed as much as he could under Kolivan’s strong grip, not sure if he wanted to move away or closer.  Just as the overstimulation was getting to be too much and he was on the verge of begging Kolivan to finish, the larger Blade buried himself in deep and sank his teeth into the still-raw mating mark on Keith’s shoulder, the burst of pain nearly overshadowing the sensation of thick cum shooting deep into him.  Keith groaned, his eyes falling closed as he came down.  

Kolivan stayed where he was for a few minutes, resting his weight on Keith and licking at the tender skin around the mating mark.  Soothing coolness spread over his shoulder and up the side of his throat as the skin knitted itself back together -- one of these days, Keith was going to have to remember to ask Kolivan how exactly he did that, but for now, he let the thought float away from his mind and just basked in the feeling.  

After nuzzling his neck one last time, Kolivan sat back and took his weight off of Keith.  He turned him over onto his back and settled between his legs, lapping at the cum dripping out of him.  Keith squirmed and a whine climbed up the back of his throat at the stimulation, but Kolivan held his thighs apart easily and cleaned him up with a gentleness and care that seemed almost at odds with the past several minutes.  

Keith let out a heavy sigh and opened his eyes.  Lines of purple emergency lighting glowed above him, washing the otherwise-dark interior of the pod in soft violet.  “So, are we going to talk about that at all?”  He asked, his voice sounding like a rusty blade scraping out of its scabbard.  

Kolivan nuzzled his sex and laid a soft kiss against his folds.  “Have you learned your lesson?”

“That I belong to you?”  The words came out flat.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, to be honest.  A sharp nip to his inner thigh made him hiss.

“That was not your lesson.”  Kolivan let out a displeased rumble.  

“Then tell me what was.”  Keith picked his head up to look down at him.  “Preferably without another round of sex.  Hot as that was, I don’t think I can do it again for a while.”  

Kolivan sat up and carefully did up the hidden zipper of Keith’s suit, then leaned over Keith to look directly into his eyes, hands to either side of his head.  “Don’t let other aliens put their hands all over you.  Not even if you think it will win us allies.   _ Especially _ then.”  He ran the backs of his knuckles down Keith’s cheek, the movement soft.  “You belong to the Blade.  No one else is permitted to make advances on you.”  

Keith closed his legs, as much as he could with one of Kolivan’s knees still wedged between his.  “Me joining the Blade doesn’t give you an all-access free pass for sex with me whenever you want it.”  He reminded him, sitting up.  

“Of course not.”  Kolivan blinked slowly, a gesture Keith had come to associate with Galra expressing openness and trust.  “But we are the only ones who are allowed to ask.”  

Keith thought about it.  “That’s… kinda sweet.  I guess.”  He chuckled.  “That’s a weird thing to say after you just fucked me  _ that  _ hard, though.”

“Did you not enjoy it?”  Kolivan asked, tilting his head with a small frown.

“No, no, it was really hot.”  Keith linked his arms around the back of Kolivan’s neck and arched into the feeling of his large hands slipping around Keith’s waist.  The movement reminded him of something.  “And, to be honest, after dealing with that bastard all night, I kind of needed it.”  He smiled, bumping Kolivan’s nose with his own. 

The larger Galra let out a satisfied purr.  After one last kiss, he helped Keith up to his feet.  The younger Blade winced and let out a hiss at the soreness in his backside and legs.  Kolivan scooped him up without prompting and carried him up to the cockpit, where he carefully deposited him onto his chair before taking a seat himself in the other chair.  

As Kolivan started up the pod again and programmed in the base’s coordinates, Keith stretched his aching limbs with a soft groan.  “My ass is going to hurt like hell tomorrow.”  He winced again.

“I will make it up to you.”  Kolivan assured him as he steered the pod towards their destination.  “Just tell me.”

Keith considered it as he watched the stars race by outside the pod.  Suddenly he turned to Kolivan with a sly grin.  “I bet I can fly this thing straight even while you’re blowing me.”  

He knew he had him when Kolivan’s ears perked up.  He slowed the pod to a halt again and pushed the controls back to stand up from his seat.  “I will take that bet.  The pilot chair is yours.”

Keith’s grin broadened as they switched seats.  “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> (LATER)  
> Regris: “Phew! Smells like someone got dicked real good after his mission!”  
> Keith, mortified: “You are _not_ the one person that was supposed to be able to smell that…”
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! I have a [ tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/) and a [NSFW tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) if you want to see me scream about Voltron, or shoot me a request. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
